<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[待授权翻译]恋爱魔药系列：第二剂——28个生活瞬间 （1~10）BY：Tavalya_Ra by NataliaX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329250">[待授权翻译]恋爱魔药系列：第二剂——28个生活瞬间 （1~10）BY：Tavalya_Ra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX'>NataliaX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原本只是为了寻欢作乐的魔药出了岔子，只留下了西弗勒斯·斯内普和小天狼星·布莱克的意外后果——正好赶上了伏地魔对霍格沃茨的最后一次进攻。 (AU-这本书写于《凤凰社》发行之前。)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 还是粉红色的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/499311">LP HP: Second Dose - A Story in Twenty-Eight Snippets</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavalya_Ra/pseuds/Tavalya_Ra">Tavalya_Ra</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>去年我就向原作者申请了授权，但一直没有得到回音。暂且把已经完成的翻译部分发表出来。一切权利归于JKR和原作者。这位作者的一篇文 Everybody in the room 相信很多人都已经读过。Everybody in the room 即是本系列的番外篇。本系列的第一部 Love Potion的大致内容为SBSS两人因恋爱魔咒对彼此产生兴趣，进而发展成为恋人，最后才发现原来是LV的魔咒才使得两人最初对彼此感到吸引力。但是最后两人还是意识到了他们彼此相爱~这样一个喜剧故事。本篇为第二部。CP自然是SBSS，情节主线与Mpreg有关。又，本篇完成于2003年，在原作完结之前，有诸多情节与原作不符，请注意。</p><p>秋水一线敬上</p><p>原作者的话：</p><p>这本书是在2003年《凤凰社》出版之前完成的。正因为如此，某些事件和细节——包括角色塑造——现在与原作有直接冲突，使得这个故事成为AU。<br/>这个故事基于J·K·罗琳创造和拥有的人物和情境，各种出版商包括但不限于布鲁姆斯伯里出版社，学术出版社和雨海岸出版社，和华纳兄弟公司。没有赚钱，也没有侵犯版权或商标的意图。罗琳是一位女神，但愿她能宽恕我的灵魂来写这本书。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“西弗勒斯……也许我们该告诉庞弗雷……”</p><p>西弗勒斯砰地一声把盛满魔药的烧杯摔在炉子上，转过身来。“告诉她什么，小天狼星？”他愤怒地质问道。在他身后，一个装着白色液体的坩埚开始沸腾。“我们在床上用了魔药，想知道为什么某种魔药现在还没有失效吗？”</p><p>“如果尴尬能保证你的安全和健康，我能应付！”小天狼星坚持道。</p><p>西弗勒斯冷笑道。“我是魔药学教授，我能照顾好自己！”他把注意力转向坩埚，用勺子把一剂混合物舀进碗里。“把柜台上那根黄色的试管递给我。”</p><p>“黄色的试管？”小天狼星一边重复着，一边去拿他要的液体。他从来没有听西弗勒斯如此不准确地提到一种配料。“这是什么？”</p><p>“如果你一定要知道的话，那是我的尿液。”</p><p>“真恶心！”小天狼星惊叫起来，差点把试管掉到地上。“西弗勒斯，我们是在厨房里。”</p><p>西弗勒斯瞪了他一眼。“我们在彼此身上留下了那么多难以启齿的东西，我很难想象像排泄物这样基本的东西会让你感到恶心。”</p><p>“但这是在厨房里！”他一边说，一边把试管递给他。</p><p>斯内普无视他的评论，打开了试管，倒了一半到碗里。慢慢地，药剂从白色和黄色的混合物变成了明亮的粉红色。西弗勒斯的脸色变得苍白。</p><p>小天狼星充满忧虑地瞥了他一眼。“粉红色是什么意思？”</p><p>西弗勒斯回答道：“这意味着我酿造的魔药出错了。”他的声音听起来不乏震惊。</p><p>小天狼星奇怪地看了他一眼。“西弗勒斯，你从来没有——”</p><p>“你在分散我的注意力！ 滚出去！”他厉声道。</p><p>小天狼星叹了口气，毫无怨言地退回了客厅。和西弗勒斯·斯内普在一起的生活可能是艰难而充满波折的——如果他不是完全地为这个人着迷的话，他绝不会强迫自己忍受这一切——而且他已经学会了何时选择战斗。到目前为止，这还没到开始战斗的地步。</p><p>但粉红色是什么意思呢？西弗勒斯会没事吗？</p><p>半小时后，西弗勒斯从厨房里走了出来。</p><p>“怎么样了？”小天狼星焦急地问。</p><p>“还是粉红色的。”西弗勒斯回答，然后晕了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 就这么定了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西弗勒斯晕倒后，小天狼星立刻跑进厨房，抓起那个看起来最脏的、里面装着他不想知道的东西的罐子，跑回客厅，把它放在斯内普的鼻子底下。西弗勒斯很快醒了过来。</p><p>“你知道，一个快快复苏也会起作用的！”他坐起来的时候突然发火了。在小天狼星的帮助下，他站了起来。</p><p> “你没事吧？”小天狼星问道。</p><p>“不，”他痛苦地呻吟着。“我想我这辈子从来没有像现在这么糟糕过。”</p><p>恐慌在小天狼星的血管里蔓延。“哦，我的天啊。西弗勒斯，你是不是——你不是——”他口干舌燥。出了什么问题？是不是转换魔药毒害了西弗勒斯？</p><p>如果真是这样，我永远不会原谅自己。永远不会——</p><p>“别这么戏剧化！”西弗勒斯吼道。“我死不了，也不会有其他这么好的事。”</p><p>小天狼星松了一口气。“西弗勒斯——你晕倒的时候你要我该怎么想？粉红色是什么意思？”</p><p>“坐下。”他命令道。</p><p>“西弗勒斯——”</p><p> “坐下！”他厉声喝道。</p><p>小天狼星决定最好还是不要跟他吵，他重新坐回沙发上。</p><p>西弗勒斯看着他。他开口想说话，但后来却深吸了一口气。他的目光在房间里扫视了大约一分钟。当他终于开口说话的时候，眼睛正盯着壁炉架上。</p><p>“粉色代表我怀孕了。”</p><p>说完这些话，小天狼星的世界观就彻底崩塌了。</p><p>“哦，我的天啊。”他说。他没有感到高兴、悲伤或害怕，只是完全震惊了。“西弗勒斯——”</p><p>“我需要一个人静一静。”西弗勒斯低声说。</p><p>没有更进一步的解释，他转身上楼去了。小天狼星听到卧室的门开了，轻轻地咔嗒一声又关上了。</p><p>小天狼星没有动。他低头看着自己的手和地板。知道不管现在发生了什么或没有发生什么，一切都已经改变了。</p><p>西弗勒斯怀孕了。我们要有孩子了。</p><p>我们要有孩子了。</p><p>我要做父亲了。</p><p>小天狼星用双臂环抱着自己，感觉温暖传遍全身。</p><p>我要做父亲了。我们要有孩子了。我要做父亲了。</p><p>他以为这永远不会发生。诚然他自己也有过这样的梦想，但这些梦想都被阿兹卡班粉碎了。他和他爱的人有了一个孩子，即使他的爱人也是个男人也无关紧要。无论如何，他的梦想还是实现了。</p><p>除了……</p><p>西弗勒斯？</p><p>西弗勒斯想要什么？从他对斯内普的了解来看，他无法相信会是一个婴儿。如果西弗勒斯不想留着它，小天狼星在这件事上还有什么选择呢？</p><p>我不知道我是否能接受这个事实，他突然想到。我爱他，但如果他想堕胎……</p><p>大约一个小时后，西弗勒斯出现了。</p><p>小天狼星站起来，开始说话，“西弗勒斯，你看。如果你……无论你想做什么……”</p><p>他举起了手。“嘘，”他轻声回道。“小天狼星……”他把目光投向地毯。“小天狼星，你对孩子有什么看法？”</p><p>老实说，他回答说，“我一直想要一个。”或者两个、三个。也许是四个……</p><p>西弗勒斯点点头。“好吧。那就这么定了。”</p><p>“什么就这么定了？”小天狼星问道。</p><p>“这个，”西弗勒斯指了指他的肚子，“就这么定了。”</p><p>“你是说孩子？”他满怀希望地问道。“我们要有孩子了？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>小天狼星望着西弗勒斯的脸。他在那里没有看到快乐，甚至看不到决心。他的表情充满焦虑和痛苦。</p><p>“西弗？”他唤道。</p><p>“什么事？”斯内普回答道，不肯看他。</p><p>“那么，你想要这个孩子？”他直截了当地问。“对吗？”</p><p>“我说就这么定了，小天狼星。”</p><p>“这并没有回答我的问题——”</p><p>“我说，”西弗勒斯厉声说，然后他的语气平静了一点，“就这么定了。”</p><p>不管出了什么问题，他都拒绝说出来。小天狼星觉得他的胃扭成了一个结。这里有一个最终必须面对的问题——说不定很快就会面对——但今晚不是强迫它的时候。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 将事态浪漫化</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利·波特现在已经在霍格沃茨度过了他的第七个学年，他再一次发现自己来到邓布利多校长的办公室是出于一个与学业完全无关的原因。然而，令人惊讶的是，这次的原因与他没有直接关系。他和校长、小天狼星·布莱克、莱姆斯·卢平、西弗勒斯·斯内普围坐在一张红木桌子旁开会。莱姆斯和邓布利多没有什么表情，他们不知道发生了什么。然而，小天狼星看上去很不好意思，而西弗勒斯像往常一样冷笑着看着这一幕。</p><p>邓布利多清了清嗓子。“我的印象是，你们两个想要宣布一件事？”</p><p>小天狼星点点头。“没错。”他深吸了一口气。“西弗勒斯和我要有……”</p><p>“我们什么都没有！”西弗勒斯立刻抓狂了。“我才是那个被推入这种完全不体面的境地的人。如果你别再把这种情况浪漫化，我会感激不尽的！”</p><p>他怒气冲冲地交叉双臂，怒视着小天狼星。</p><p>“那是什么情况呢，西弗勒斯？”邓布利多轻轻地问道。</p><p>西弗勒斯咬着嘴唇，眼睛直勾勾地盯着桌面。</p><p>“我怀孕了。”</p><p>哈利从椅子上摔了下来，充分地概括了每个人的反应。</p><p>“你怎么了？”斯内普朝他咆哮道。</p><p>“没什么，”哈利结结巴巴地说，他把头探出桌面偷看。“但是……你不是个男人吗？”</p><p>西弗勒斯的目光很快让哈利躲回了桌子下面。</p><p>“要做到这一点，你必须改变自己的部分性征。”莱姆斯评论道。“这是怎么回事？”</p><p>“是的，我也很想知道。”邓布利多附议道。</p><p>小天狼星和西弗勒斯立刻转过脸去，非常努力地试着不让自己变成鲜红色——结果以惨败告终。</p><p>哈利以为校长会放过这件事，但是邓布利多却暗示性地继续追问道：“西弗勒斯？”</p><p>“我们做了个实验。”他回答道。</p><p>“用什么？”</p><p>“恐怕这次真的是魔药。”他痛苦地承认，把头埋在双手里，脸上还是因为极度的尴尬而涨红。</p><p>哈利、莱姆斯和邓布利多重新把他们询问的目光集中在小天狼星身上。</p><p>“什么！”阿尼马格斯叫道。“这不是我的主意！”</p><p>校长一针见血地说：“我想这件事真正的意外不是西弗勒斯的转换，而是忘记了避孕咒？”</p><p>西弗勒斯抬起头叫道：“该死的，阿不思，相关警告从来没有说过这会让我怀孕！”</p><p>“你打算留下这个孩子吗？”邓布利多问道。</p><p>“小天狼星本来就想要一个，而且我也不能因为觉得不方便就去杀了什么人。”西弗勒斯酸溜溜地回答道。</p><p>这句话的后半部分，哈利想，可能是纳威·隆巴顿还活着的唯一原因。</p><p>邓布利多冲他笑了笑。“孩子就是珍宝——”</p><p>“恕我直言，阿不思，我不能忍受小天狼星说的那些理想主义的废话，我也不想再听你说这些。”</p><p>斯内普继续说道：“我的……状况确实存在一些问题。首先，我不能再教课了。五年级、六年级和七年级涉及的一些成分会产生有毒的烟雾，从而导致胎儿畸形。这一事实向我们提出了一个更严重的问题，我不能酿造狼毒药剂了。”</p><p>莱姆斯点点头。“我当然不希望你做任何会危害孩子的事情。我可以用尖叫棚屋……”</p><p>“……我应该可以让他不扰乱正常秩序，只要没有人试图穿过打人柳就行。”小天狼星补充说。</p><p>西弗勒斯的脸上露出了一种奇怪而愤怒的表情。小天狼星瑟缩了一下。</p><p>“我肯定我们能找到其他人暂时为你酿造药剂。”邓布利多向莱姆斯保证，然后询问小天狼星和西弗勒斯：“你们考虑过如何解释这个孩子的存在吗？”</p><p>“什么意思？”西弗勒斯问道。</p><p>“你肯定意识到了，除非小天狼星得以昭雪，否则如果暴露他是孩子的父亲，对他和你自己都是危险的。”</p><p>小天狼星一把抓住西弗勒斯的手。“没有……我们恐怕没想过。你有什么建议，校长？一个……一个代替者？”他羞怯地瞥了一眼狼人，暗示道：“莱姆斯？”</p><p>莱姆斯和西弗勒斯互相凝视着对方，感到十分震惊。</p><p>“该死的。“莱姆斯咒骂道。“好吧……如果真的有必要——”</p><p>“不。”西弗勒斯坚定地说。</p><p>“那么，还有谁能担当此任？”小天狼星讽刺地问道，“哈利？”</p><p>哈利的胃突然一阵痉挛，他的脸变得通红。</p><p>西弗勒斯哼了一声。“当然——我故意改变自己的性征，这样我就能怀上一个未成年学生的孩子。为什么阿不思还不开除我？”</p><p>“嗯……夺魂咒？”哈利说。</p><p>“这简直是开玩笑！”他厉声道。</p><p>邓布利多清了清嗓子。“我本来打算建议你们对外宣称是人工授精。”</p><p>过了一会儿，小天狼星回答说：“哦。好吧……这样行得通。”</p><p>“什么？”西弗勒斯喘息道。“这……这意味着我是如此迫切地想要一个孩子，以至于我宁可亲自去生一个！这太可悲了！”</p><p>“无意冒犯这里的任何人，“莱姆斯大胆地说，“但我认为没有人会相信这一点。”</p><p>“他们不必相信，莱姆斯。”证据，“校长朝西弗勒斯瞥了一眼，反驳道，“是不可否认的。”</p><p>魔药学教授抱着双臂怒气冲冲地说：“太好了。我是没有人会爱的可怜虫。”</p><p>“别这么说，你知道那不是真的。”小天狼星坚持说。“现在我是不是得当着所有在场的人的面吻你来证明这一点，让你非常尴尬才行？”</p><p>西弗勒斯叹了口气。“不了。”</p><p>小天狼星还是吻了他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 心理图像</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利鼓起勇气走进大厅。西弗勒斯没有坐在教师席上，他通常和小天狼星一起在小屋里吃早餐。然而，如果斯内普还住在城堡里的话，哈利毫不怀疑今天早上他会把自己锁在房间里，因为霍格沃茨即将收到一个非同寻常的通知。一旦所有的学生都安定下来，邓布利多就用他的勺子轻轻敲打着他的高脚杯，来吸引他们的注意力。</p><p>“我有件事要宣布，”他说。“在另行通知之前，所有正式的魔药课都取消了。”</p><p>四分之三的学生——没有一个穿着绿色的制服——欢呼起来。剩下的第四个学院焦急地互相看了一眼。甚至全体教职员似乎也开始有点吃惊了。哈利猜测邓布利多没有告诉他们这个情况。</p><p>校长继续说：“所有的学生都将有课堂阅读作业，在找到代课教师之前都将由我负责。放心，不必为斯内普教授惊慌。我们的魔药教授没问题，他只是在休产假。谢谢。”</p><p>同时早餐幻影般地出现在桌子上。</p><p>罗恩眨了眨眼。“我一定是听错了。邓布利多有没有说斯内普在休产假？”</p><p>哈利点点头。“是的，他是这么说的。”</p><p>罗恩的脸上掠过一丝奇怪的表情。“为什么斯内普要休产假？”</p><p>哈利抑制住淘气的笑容，直白地回答：“嗯，因为他怀孕了，罗恩。”</p><p>“哦。”罗恩说。“什么？！”</p><p>整张桌子陷入了目瞪口呆的沉默。所有的目光都集中在哈利和罗恩身上。</p><p>西莫越过罗恩的肩膀问道：“斯内普怀孕了？怎么搞的？”</p><p>哈利听天由命地叹了口气，解释道：“他自己配制了一种魔药……呃……给了他……女性器官……”</p><p>“子宫和卵巢，”赫敏为他指出确切的名称。“可能还有阴——“</p><p>“谢谢你，赫敏！”罗恩一边说，一边用手紧紧地捂住女级长的嘴。他转向西莫，说：“我不明白你为什么这么感兴趣。我一想到斯内普就……就……恶心。”</p><p>赫敏用她的魔杖把罗恩的手抽开，说道：“我觉得这很甜蜜。”</p><p>“我觉得很悲哀，“坐在哈利左边的纳威反驳道。 “没人想要斯内普和他的孩子。”</p><p>“不是这样的！”哈利坚决地喊道。当其他人用难以置信的目光看着他时，他结结巴巴地解释说：“嗯……好吧……我的意思是……听着——我过去两个夏天都和斯内普在一起，他……他人还不错。”</p><p>“还不错！”纳威重新加入对话。“哈利，他恨你！”</p><p>“好吧，他现在不是了。他……”哈利叹了口气。“我比你们其他人更了解斯内普。问题不在于没有人想和他在一起，而在于他不想和任何人在一起。但是……呃……他还是想有个人，你懂的，继承斯内普的姓氏，所以他决定自己来。”</p><p>有那么一会儿，没有人说话。</p><p>“斯内普是个怪物。”西莫总结道。</p><p>哈利耸耸肩。“嗯……也许吧。”</p><p>“嘿，”他说，“斯内普有女性器官，但他还有……你知道……”</p><p>哈利眨了眨眼。“什么？我怎么会知道？”</p><p>“嗯，你确实和他住在一起。”</p><p>“那并不意味着我知道！他又不是光着身子在屋子里走来走去！”</p><p>“你们这些人能不能别再给我提供脑海里的画面了！”罗恩叫道。</p><p>纳威奇怪地看着他。“你的脑海中出现了这样的画面？”</p><p>“啊！”他尖叫着。</p><p>“嗯，有些人对自己的性取向感到不舒服。”赫敏评价道。</p><p>“敏，这可不好笑。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 螺旋上升</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“还需要进行其他的改变吗？”小天狼星焦急地问庞弗雷。</p><p>“那要看情况了。”女巫回答。“教授想用母乳喂养婴儿吗？”</p><p>小天狼星的脸上充满了极度的困惑，因为他的脑海里出现了一个极其令人不安的画面。 “呃……你得问他，但我猜他不想。”</p><p>“那么他应该已经准备好了。”她说。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>“当你看到他正处于什么样的心情的时候，你可能就不想感谢我了。”她说。“我把你留给他。如果你需要什么，尽管来找我。”</p><p>小天狼星跟着她进了客厅，她立刻从小屋里退了出来。西弗勒斯斜靠在沙发上，一条毯子盖到下巴，完全遮住了他的身体。</p><p>“来吧，让我看看。”小天狼星紧追不舍。</p><p>西弗勒斯冷笑着揭开毯子，站起身来。小天狼星意识到，斯内普需要新长袍的时间比预期的要早。他现在穿的那身已经不太合身了。</p><p>从肩膀到躯干，西弗勒斯身体的线条和角度都是一样的，但是在腰部，他有了和臀部一样的圆润曲线。这种效果很奇怪，但是小天狼星却觉得很有吸引力。</p><p>“别笑，”他说。“你敢笑，我就……”</p><p>“我为什么要笑？”小天狼星问道。“嘿，笑一个。”</p><p>他皱起眉头作为回应。</p><p>“你知道这是必要的，”小天狼星轻轻地提醒道。“你的骨盆太窄了，没法容纳婴儿。”</p><p>西弗勒斯完全无视了这个评论。“我去做晚饭。”</p><p>小天狼星轻轻地把手放在他的胸前，阻止了他。 “庞弗雷说你需要休息。让我来做吧。事实上，从现在开始，可能我应该接管做饭的工作。”</p><p>“什么？ 为什么？”</p><p>“这样我就可以在你的厨房里学习了，”他富有逻辑性地回答。“再过几个月，你甚至不会想站起来。实际上，我想和阿不思谈谈搬进城堡的事。”</p><p>“小屋怎么了？”西弗勒斯坚持道。</p><p>“离医疗翼太远了。如果你出了什么事怎么办？万一有紧急情况怎么办？”</p><p>“这以前没有困扰过你。”</p><p>“我们以前没有孩子，”他回答，然后坚定地继续说，“不，明天，我会问问阿不思——”</p><p>“停下！”西弗勒斯突然沮丧地喝道。他抓住自己的头发。“停下！我的生活已经失控了！我的身体不是我自己的，现在你甚至不让我做饭！让我一个人静静！”</p><p>他冲过小天狼星身边，逃上楼梯。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 你想要吗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小天狼星现在胃口全无，但他还是准备了晚餐。过了两个小时，西弗勒斯还是没有出现。他清理了盘子，用魔法确保吃剩的食物不变质。</p><p>回到起居室，他举起魔杖，喃喃地念道：“Gossmere！”召唤来他的睡袍穿上。又一个在沙发上度过的漫漫长夜。</p><p>不，他突然想到。不，我不想就这么算了。</p><p>他轻轻地走上楼，溜进卧室。西弗勒斯侧着身子睡着了，脸对着墙。小天狼星悄悄地钻进被窝，用胳膊搂着他的腰。它完美地围在西弗勒斯新形成的身体曲线上。</p><p>“你想干吗？”西弗勒斯在黑暗中酸溜溜地咕哝着。</p><p>“抱着你。”</p><p>“你太多愁善感了。”</p><p>小天狼星依偎着他。“我爱你。”</p><p>西弗勒斯哼了一声。小天狼星吻了吻他的颈后，感觉他在他的怀抱里放松了下来。</p><p>“我不是故意要惹你生气的，西弗勒斯。但你必须明白，这已经不仅仅是你我两人的生活了。这是我们一家三口的生活。我只想要对我们最好的。如果孩子出了什么事，你需要去医务室怎么办？你要怎么去那里？你不能幻影显形，我也没法以阿尼玛格斯的形态带你去那里。”</p><p>小天狼星接着说，“我们现在的情况并不正常——我不是说因为你怀孕了。通缉中的阿兹卡班逃犯？前食死徒间谍？我们的环境并不理想。而且，住在城堡里对我来说也不是什么好事。我大部分时间都得保持狗的形态，或者困在你的卧室里。”</p><p>“小天狼星·布莱克被困在我的卧室里，”西弗勒斯喃喃自语道。“哦，天啊。我想怎么处置他都行。”</p><p>“拜托了，不要手铐。”</p><p>西弗勒斯没有笑。他沉默了一会儿，然后问道：“你真的想让我们搬进城堡吗？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>他叹了口气。“好吧，好吧，但不是现在。我才有两个月的身孕，小天狼星。我还没准备好生孩子呢。”</p><p>房间里一片寂静，一个令人不安的想法悄悄潜入小天狼星的脑海。几分钟后，他决定说出来。</p><p>“西弗勒斯，我觉得你不想要这个孩子。”</p><p>“这不是我想不想要的问题，”另一个人抱怨道。小天狼星觉得他很紧张。</p><p>“西弗勒斯——”</p><p>“我现在不想谈这个！”他在激动中突然崩溃了。“我不想谈这件事。我已经做出了选择，我不在乎你是否理解！”</p><p>小天狼星感到一种莫名其妙的恐惧。他把西弗勒斯抱得更紧了。另一个人在他怀里颤抖着。</p><p>* * *</p><p>西弗勒斯不想要这个孩子。他最不想要的就是这个孩子。它能有什么样的生活呢？只能是痛苦。</p><p>但是他的良心不允许他有任何其他选择。他知道，他的过去总是萦绕在他的心头：哪怕伏地魔死了，他也无法逃脱。那时候他可以为杀人而高声大笑。尽管过去的他和现在的他已经是两个截然不同的人，但他们仍然是他自己——西弗勒斯·斯内普</p><p>他跪着爬向光明。只有在阿不思·邓不利多的仁慈下，他才得到了它。</p><p>他告诉自己，他的态度是不理智的。堕胎和阿瓦达索命几乎是两码事。但他无法说服自己。如果他杀了这个孩子，他自己的孩子，那只能证明他还是一个怪物。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 只是一个肿块</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“‘西弗勒斯·G·斯内普’，”小天狼星大声朗读着庞弗雷的医疗报告。“‘G'代表什么？华丽的（Gorgeous）？”</p><p>“不关你的事！“ 西弗勒斯厉声说道。</p><p>小天狼星抖了一下。“好吧。是‘不高兴'（Grouchy）。”他喃喃自语。</p><p>随着怀孕的进展，西弗勒斯的心情变得不出所料地酸溜溜的。虽然他还没有换上孕妇的装束，但他的肚子已经开始隆起了，他对这种发展状况一点也不满意。</p><p>“按照庞弗雷的说法，一切正常。并不是说我认为这种情况可以被归类为正常。”西弗勒斯不悦地说。</p><p>“嗯……”小天狼星表示同意，他一页页翻看着。</p><p>当他意识到最后一张羊皮纸上的是什么时，他的思绪突然停顿了下来。庞弗雷设法使用了一种特殊的咒语，把一个灰度图像转移到了纸面上。不大，但足以让小天狼星屏住呼吸。</p><p>“哦，我的天啊，”他低声说。 “那是……？”</p><p>“哦，是的。”西弗勒斯冷淡地说。“我想你可能想看看这个。”</p><p>“那是我们的孩子。”</p><p>在他身后，他听到西弗勒斯哼了一声。“拜托，它现在只是一个肿块。”</p><p>小天狼星转过身来，叫道：“你怎么能这么说！ 它正在你体内成长！”</p><p>西弗勒斯没有看他。他双臂交叉，眼睛盯着地板，脸上毫无表情。有点太被动了，小天狼星想。</p><p>“西弗？”他问道。“你没事吧？”</p><p>“哦，我很好，”他有点傲慢地说。“我能有什么不好的？”</p><p>“你有什么想谈谈的吗？”</p><p>他抬起头来怒视着。“如果我对此没有你那么热衷，我很抱歉。这对我来说并不是一次有趣的经历，也不会变得更好。转换让人痛苦，孕吐是个婊子，现在我需要不停地小解。我等不及要挺着肚子摇摇摆摆地走路了！”</p><p>小天狼星叹了口气。“这一切都是暂时的，西弗勒斯。 听着，如果可能的话，我宁愿我是那个怀胎的人。”</p><p>“你？”他哼了一声。“我不相信你能学会煎鸡蛋。你真以为我会让你怀孩子吗？”</p><p>小天狼星愤怒地咆哮起来。“有时候我真是一点也不了解你！”</p><p>“我饿了，我要去厨房。”西弗勒斯只说了这么一句，就走开了。</p><p>“你不会又要吃魔药材料了吧？”小天狼星在他身后喊道。</p><p>“我忍不住这些奇怪的念头！”</p><p>“奇怪？”小天狼星重复道。“我觉得用蟾蜍血和巧克力酱做的蝾螈眼球可不止有点‘奇怪'而已。这安全吗？”</p><p>“给我一些信任，我是个魔药教授！”西弗勒斯站在通往厨房的门框里，拍了拍他的肩膀。“我知道该避免什么组合，我不至于在自己胃里配成魔药！”</p><p>西弗勒斯躲进了厨房，小天狼星决定呆在客厅里。他不想看。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 奇美拉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西弗勒斯意识到，让他感到不适和沮丧的是，他正徘徊在需要换上孕妇装束的边缘。今天早上他设法把自己塞进他平时穿的长袍里，但是衣服的腰部却紧得难受。他的肚子，虽然还没有达到它不可避免要达到的程度，却越来越显得突出，他走上通往邓布利多办公室的楼梯，他莫名感到有些吃力。</p><p>西弗勒斯小心翼翼地在校长桌旁的椅子上坐了下来。邓布利多眨着眼睛看着他。</p><p>“你感觉怎么样，西弗勒斯？”</p><p>魔药学教授闷闷不乐地回答道：“胖。”</p><p>邓布利多只是冲他微笑。“你准备明天搬进城堡吗？”</p><p>“是的。 谢谢你。其实你不必把南塔的密室给我——”</p><p>“南塔与世隔绝，地方足够你和小天狼星住。它离庞弗雷和莱姆斯也很近。这是一个理想的选择。”</p><p>西弗勒斯点点头。“与魔法部的谈判怎么样了？“</p><p>“福吉部长对我拒绝透露小天狼星的所在感到非常不高兴，你可以想象得到。”邓布利多强作高兴地回答道。“不过，他们已同意在两个月后进行审判。”</p><p>“谢谢你。”</p><p>“西弗勒斯，”校长突然问道，“你最后一次和你母亲联系是什么时候？”</p><p>“什么？”西弗勒斯把手放在他隆起的肚子上，不确定肚子里扑腾的究竟是婴儿还是蝴蝶。他生硬地回答说：“我已经将近二十年没有和奇美拉说过话了，我也不打算再跟她联系。”</p><p>“你不认为她应该知道她的孙子即将降生吗？”他问道。</p><p>“现在还不是时候。”西弗勒斯叫道。“不，我不答应。考虑到我们的分开时说的话，我的孩子甚至不能算是她的亲人。”</p><p>邓布利多叹了口气。“恐怕到时候你会不高兴的。”</p><p>西弗勒斯紧紧抓住椅子的扶手。“你做了什么？ 你没有——”</p><p>“我和奇美拉有过一段时间的接触。她现在在凤凰社非常活跃。”校长说。“她打听了你的近况。我昨天告诉她，你正在迎来你孩子的诞生。”</p><p>如果当时西弗勒斯面对的是其他人，他可能已经气炸了。只有一次，校长的存在未能平息他的愤怒，当然现在不是那时候。他瘫坐在座位上，愤怒地咆哮道：“阿不思，我真不敢相信！你怎么能——”</p><p>“这是奇美拉第一次问起你，西弗勒斯。她可能希望与你和解——”</p><p>“我不想和那个女人有任何关系！”西弗勒斯凶巴巴地说。</p><p>“但你必须承认，你继承了她的固执。”邓布利多一针见血地评论道。</p><p>西弗勒斯怒气冲冲，一言不发。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 为了喀耳刻的爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>（译者注：喀耳刻(Circe):赫利俄斯和珀耳塞的女儿,是个女魔法师,能把人变为牲畜。是古希腊神话中最著名的女巫，具有强大的魔力，她能透过药草的协助，诵念咒语与召唤神明来施法，冒犯她的人会变成动物，并创造出不存在的幻影，她可以藏住月亮与太阳让大地一片漆黑，也会下毒来杀害他的敌人，从她常召唤的神明中，可以看出她所使用的魔法类型。后人已习惯将她的名字当作是女巫、女妖、巫婆等的代名词）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西弗勒斯终于承认自己的身体在这场注定失败的战斗中失败了。他的孕期到了无法隐藏的地步，走起路来摇摇晃晃的。似乎他的症状还不够明显，婴儿不时地踢着他的肚子来表明自己的存在。</p><p>“好吧，至少我很健康。”莱姆斯领着他从医疗翼出来，一条大黑狗在他们身边一路小跑着，他酸溜溜地宣布。</p><p>“梅林！”一个充满震惊的声音叫道。</p><p>一个高高瘦瘦、黑眼睛、灰白头发的女人朝西弗勒斯走来。她的脸型很尖，鼻子又直又小。她穿着一件深红色的连衣裙，丝一点也不衬她那蜡黄的皮肤。</p><p>西弗勒斯的眼睛闪了一下，女人说道：“当邓布利多校长说你正在等待孩子的降生，我以为你已经改邪归正，不再和男人胡混了！但是看看这个！你对自己做了什么？”</p><p>西弗勒斯把右手防御性地放在他隆起的肚子上，冷笑起来。“我对自己‘做了'什么，应该是显而易见的。现在的问题是，你在这儿干什么，妈妈？”</p><p>“我是来见你妻子的！”奇美拉·斯内普厉声说道。“不是为了看我儿子的独角怪胎表演！我了解你，肯定是你自己酿造了这种药剂，对吧？看在喀耳刻的份上，男人什么时候也能生孩子了？”</p><p>她转向莱姆斯。她仔细端详了他一会儿，然后眯起眼睛，责备地说：“我记得你。你差点杀了西弗勒斯。”</p><p>大脚板呜咽着。</p><p>“我劝你不要当众大吵大闹。”西弗勒斯警告道。</p><p>奇美拉不理睬他。“如果你是我儿子的……这东西的父亲……”</p><p>“我向您保证，夫人，我不是！”莱姆斯发自内心地叫道。</p><p>他抓狂了，西弗勒斯愤怒地叫道。“他不是我孩子的父亲——试管才是！你怎么会想到我会和他上床呢！”</p><p>“考虑到你胳膊上的东西，我不能太确定你的标准。”她啐道。</p><p>西弗勒斯攥紧拳头，咬紧了牙齿。他的脾气正处于爆发的边缘。幸好哈利波特——紧随其后的是那个可怕的三人组另外两个成员，格兰杰和韦斯莱——走进了走廊，把他从奇美拉手下拯救了出来。奇美拉一眼看到了男孩的伤疤，她的眼睛亮了起来。</p><p>“哈利·波特！”她叫道，冲上前去。“过来抱抱你奶奶！”</p><p>“什——”哈利刚要开口，但奇美拉已经把男孩埋进了她的胸口。</p><p>“他不是你的孙子！”西弗勒斯厉声说道。</p><p>“嗯，你确实收养了他，不是吗？”她反驳道。“这可能是你这辈子做过的唯一一件好事！”</p><p>哈利半张着嘴，努力不让自己因奇美拉的拥抱而窒息。他用明显求救的眼神看向西弗勒斯：“救救我。”</p><p>当奇美拉最终放开他时，哈利深吸了一口气，眨了眨眼睛。“呃……你好，斯内普夫人……？”</p><p>奇美拉叹了口气。“哦，当然，你不知道我是谁！是的，我是西弗勒斯的母亲奇美拉·斯内普。”</p><p>“不幸的是。”斯内普补充道。”</p><p>奇美拉迅速瞪了他一眼。“别这么放肆！”她转向哈利。“你能相信我的孩子居然是个斯莱特林吗？”</p><p>“你……你不是个斯莱特林？”男孩紧张地问。</p><p>她笑了。“梅林，不！我是个格兰芬多！”</p><p>莱姆斯和他们三个的下巴都掉下来了，西弗勒斯双手捂住了脸。</p><p>天啊，如果你还有一点怜悯之心，现在就杀了我吧。</p><p>“是啊。”他母亲表示同意，“你不可能从他那里知道这些。”</p><p>重新加入谈话，西弗勒斯咆哮道：“斯莱特林学院没有任何问题。”</p><p>奇美拉对此嗤之以鼻。“是的，你就是个活生生的例子。”她冷笑道。</p><p>“妈妈……”他警告道。</p><p>“谢天谢地，你父亲当时说服了我，让我放弃了最初想给你取的名字！”她叫道。“那将会是一种耻辱！ 这是你的中间名就已经够糟了，西弗勒斯·戈德里克·斯内普！”</p><p>在那一刻，西弗勒斯所能想到的唯一可能得到的仁慈就是瞬间死亡。</p><p>韦斯莱用手捂住自己的嘴和鼻子，勉强抑制住一阵大笑，格兰杰忍不住叫道：“罗恩！”</p><p>“我好几年没来过霍格沃茨了，”奇美拉对哈利说。“如果你们的院长不介意的话，我想看看我以前的公共休息室。”</p><p>带她去，西弗勒斯绝望地对哈利做了个口型。</p><p>“我不明白为什么不行，”大难不死的男孩怯生生地回答，显然是被奇美拉吓到了。“嗯……在这边……”</p><p>奇美拉跟着三个人从大厅出来。一旦西弗勒斯确定他们听不见了，他就放声尖叫起来。</p><p>“你的中间名是戈德里克？”莱姆斯怀疑地问道。</p><p>“闭嘴！”西弗勒斯叫道。“别说了！”</p><p>他迈着他这个状态下能做到的最大幅度的大步走向南塔，大脚板紧跟在他后面吠叫。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 你在这里</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“戈德里克？“ 小天狼星笑得喘气。“你的中间名是戈德里克？戈德里克·格兰芬多的那个？”</p><p>“小天狼星，闭嘴！”西弗勒斯厉声说道，扑通一声倒在床上。</p><p>“可是戈德里克！”他狂笑道，还在傻笑。</p><p>西弗勒斯抓起一个枕头打了他一下，然后把靠垫扔在地上，把自己蜷缩成一个沮丧的球。</p><p>“让我一个人静静。”</p><p>小天狼星深深地吸了口气，好让自己平静下来。他垂下眼睛。“对不起。我明白了为什么这对你来说很棘手……我不能相信她是这么评论黑魔标记的。她真是太可怕了。”</p><p>他躺在西弗勒斯身边，用胳膊搂着他。</p><p>“她从一开始就不喜欢我。”西弗勒斯说。“她想要一个女孩。而且我还继承了父亲的鼻子，她对此很不高兴。”</p><p>“我喜欢你的鼻子。”他深情地轻抚着鼻尖说道。</p><p>“我母亲那边的亲戚大多都是格兰芬多，而我父亲那边多是拉文克劳。当我被分入斯莱特林的时候……”他摇了摇头。“你要明白，我爱我的学院，小天狼星，但是我很惊讶她居然没有寄来一封吼叫信。”</p><p>这时，西弗勒斯已经展开了身体，让小天狼星靠得更近。</p><p>“她认为魔药课是一门毫无意义的课程，我的职业选择十足荒谬……当我错误地告诉她我是同性恋时……”他战栗着。“她的反应不太好。她痛苦地明确表示，我不能给她带来孙子孙女是我的不孝——但是在大厅里的那场闹剧过后，我发现只有当我是孩子的父亲时，我的孩子才称得上是她的孙辈。”他恼火地说。</p><p>“但那不是导致你们之间裂痕的原因。”小天狼星提醒道。</p><p>西弗勒斯沉默了一会儿。“我从来没有告诉过她我是个食死徒，小天狼星。但如果我知道会有袭击，我就经常警告她不要去某些地方。她自己把真相拼凑起来。然后她和我断绝了关系。她非常清楚地告诉我，如果我再联系她，她就会把我交给魔法部。”他的声音突然嘶哑起来。“我不怪她。我对自己的厌恶程度远远超过我告诉你的程度。我不能怪她，特别是考虑到我父亲……”</p><p>“那你父亲呢？”</p><p>“他曾经是个傲罗。”西弗勒斯解释道。</p><p>“曾经？”小天狼星重复道。</p><p>“他在我十四岁的时候被谋杀了。”</p><p>“他……他不是因为和伏地魔有关而被杀的，对吧？”小天狼星问道。</p><p>“不是。”西弗勒斯犹豫了一会儿，然后回答道：“狼人撕裂了他的喉咙。”</p><p>小天狼星僵住了，他突然感到恶心。</p><p>“哦，我的天啊。”他说。“哦，我的天啊。西弗勒斯……我……哦，我的天啊，我的那个愚蠢的恶作剧……”</p><p>西弗勒斯的身体紧绷起来，他似乎要躲开小天狼星的怀抱。</p><p>“我不想谈论尖叫棚屋的事。事情已经结束了，我不想提起这个。”</p><p>“难怪你恨我。”</p><p>“在那之前我就恨你了。”</p><p>小天狼星试图紧紧地抱住他，但是西弗勒斯不肯。</p><p>“但你现在不恨我了？”他问道，突然感到不安。</p><p>“你怎么会问这样的问题？”西弗勒斯厉声问道。“如果我恨你，我还会告诉你这些吗？我会怀上你的孩子吗？你根本不会有机会让我怀孕！因为我当然不会只是为了给你提供乐子而酿造那样的魔药！”</p><p>他的沮丧情绪在最后的反驳中消失了。他放松下来，让小天狼星靠近他。</p><p>“我爱你。”小天狼星一边说，一边抚摸着西弗勒斯的头发——由于不再暴露在有毒的魔药蒸汽中，它们不像往常那样油腻。他喜欢西弗勒斯的孕肚贴在他身上的亲密感觉。</p><p>“谢谢你，小天狼星。”西弗勒斯把脸颊贴在阿尼马格斯的肩膀上，低声说道。</p><p>“为了什么？”小天狼星问道。</p><p>“我不知道。你就在这里。”<br/>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>原文共28章，译文到第10章为止。不会再有更新。抱歉。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>